Perdas de um Homem
by Watashinomori
Summary: Uma short sobre alguns pensamentos de Remus.
1. Pensamentos em um Trem

**Pensamentos em um trem**

Está tão frio aqui, apesar de ser verão. Não, estou confuso, é isso. Nunca pensei em voltar a Hogwarts, pensei que ia terminar minha vida sem nunca mais lançar um olhar para o castelo. Lembro de James e do Sirius, como ele pôde? Os sorrisos dele eram tão sinceros, eu ainda não acredito que ele tenha denunciado o Pontas e a Lil. Não, matar Pet? Impensável! Logo ele que ajudava o pequeno em tudo e dizia que não permitiria que mal algum o acometesse.

Ah Lil, que saudades, lembro de como agia na frente dela com meu amor reprimido por tantos anos, como ele pôde levá-la de mim? Sirius, você não era o que eu sempre achei, não foi o cara que eu confiei minha vida. Por que me enganou por tanto tempo? Gostaria de te ver uma vez, podermos conversar tudo, como antigamente, você me contar com quem ficou noite passada e zombar que eu ame a Lil e ela estar com o James, me contar porque fez tudo isso. Quero ver você de novo. O meu único amigo vivo, esses últimos anos tem sido um martírio para mim. Sozinho, sem nada nem ninguém para amenizar a dor das transformações. Vou ver o Harry, sabia? James, pode me escutar de algum lugar? Vou ver seu filho. Nas fotos que saem no jornal pude perceber que se parece muito com você, inclusive no gênio, parece não gostar muito das regras. Meus amigos, por que tudo aconteceu com a gente? Por que não fomos deixados em paz? Por que era tão necessário nos separar com mortes e uma prisão?

Eu, naquele Dia das Bruxas horrível, desejei que fosse apenas mais um ano normal, em que me separo de vocês com um até logo, não com um horrível adeus para nunca mais voltar. Olha, tô chorando! Não gosto de pensar em vocês, no meu passado, mas é a única coisa que me mantêm com sanidade. A única réstia de felicidade que zomba no meu coração. Vejam, aquela casinha que ficávamos zombando quando passávamos por aqui ainda está de pé. Lembram? "Ah olha! Como aquilo consegue ficar em pé com uma chuva dessa?" Por que findar dessa maneira amarga e sem fundamentos? Por que terminar de um jeito tão irremediável como a morte? Se me oferecessem o mundo e voltar para aquela época, vivendo uma mentira de felicidade e que tudo acaba bem, aquelas historinhas de crianças com final feliz, eu ia preferir a mentira. Esse mundo não é justo! A felicidade me foi negada de maneira tão bruta e dolorosa que sinto que nunca vou sorrir. Se soubesse que há um meio de trazer vocês de volta, os quatro que eu perdi, eu traria. Nem que eu tivesse que usar magia negra que tanto repugno, vender a minha alma para aquela coisa dos trouxas... qual o nome? Ah sim, vender minha alma ao Diabo, ou sei lá o quê, eu venderia. Preferia passar a minha vida toda sob a lua cheia se isso os trouxesse de volta.

Fui tão feliz na escola e não percebi. Acho que gastei tempo demais lamentando meu estado e não curti meus amigos quando os tinha. Mas quem poderia prever final tão horrível para nosso tempo? Meus amigos mortos, o único vivo condenado eternamente por uma atrocidade que eu nunca o julguei capaz de cometer, mas cometeu.

Droga Sirius! Eu sempre sentia ciúmes de sua amizade com o James, por ela ser maior que a por qualquer um de nós, e ainda ser recíproca! E você faz isso, ele não merecia, por que você o traiu? Se o admirava tanto, por quê? Não entendo e julgo que o James lá em cima também não. Você me tirou o melhor amigo, o amor da minha vida, outro grande amigo, se jogou numa cela mal-cheirosa e me fez te perder também, e para finalizar com a sua demonstração de bondade deixou um garoto órfão e com uma vida horrenda. Pelo menos acabou como Lord das Trevas, vanglorie-se amigo. Ao menos um ato heróico e digno de ser lembrado!

Eu quero meus amigos de volta! Quero minha vida de volta! Quero alguém ao meu lado para poder confiar... Quero... quero... poder... ver... os meus amigos... quero... ver a... Lily...

* * *

Sinto frio. Que sensação é essa. Eu conheço, é um dementador.

-_VOCÊ É O CULPADO! CULPADO! MEU IRMÃO TÁ MORTO NUMA FLORESTA POR UM LOBISOMEM E A CULPA É SUA LUPIN! VOCÊ MATOU MEU IRMÃO!_

_-Ele era meu irmão também!_

_-A IDÉIA FOI SUA! NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR! MALDITO!_

Tenho que afastar as vozes. Tenho que acordar.

-_Cassy? Mana, não fica zangada comigo. Maninha fala comigo. Mana eu não quis que o Remulus morresse. Mana, me responde. Ah não! Sangue! MÃE! MÃE! A CASSY TÁ SANGRANDO! MÃE! SOCORRO!_

Não devo pensar nisso. Não, pensar coisas alegres. Quando fui para Hogwarts.

-_Ora Lupin, como vai? Que acha de compartilhar o leito de seus amigos imundos? O Black nos foi de ótima ajuda, devo agradecer a ele. Ninguém suspeitou do pobrezinho Black que odeia sonserinos._

_-CALA BOCA MALFOY!_

_-Qual problema Lupin, agora que seus amigos estão no céu você cria coragem de me enfrentar?_

Tenho que acordar. Tenho que acordar. Não! Não posso mais pensar. Ah.

-Expectrum Patrono.

Ele se foi. Devo cuidar dessas crianças. Que hora elas entraram? Não as vi. Ele que é o Harry? Parece muito com o James. Quero que acorde, quero ver seus olhos. Dumbledore me disse que tem os olhos da mãe. Gostaria de encarar os olhos de Lil novamente.


	2. Pensamentos em Meio às Sombras

**Pensamentos em meio às sombras**

Nossa, isso tá escuro. Tenho que salvar o Harry, não acredito que tantos rostos conhecidos estejam nisso. Tonks, uma de minhas novas motivações para viver, Harry é outra, Sirius, inocente então, os amigos do Harry. Sinto-me bem de novo. Mas algo está errado. Aquela sensação que algo vai dar errado, que um deles vai partir novamente. Não! Não quero perder ninguém. Sinto medo. Sirius me prometeu que não ia partir e não deixaria ninguém partir. Mas acho que no momento, lutando com Bellatrix Lestrange ele não tem como manter a promessa.

Meu maior medo é que seja ele quem eu perca. Sonhos me mostraram antes, uma cortina negra como aquela, o envolvendo como num forte abraço materno e o levando para longe de mim deste mundo. Algo me diz que aquela cortina está aqui para levá-lo. Tenho tanto medo que não sei como consigo pensar e lutar contra esse comensal. Quem é meu oponente? Não faço a mínima para saber. Tenho que proteger Sirius.

Mas e Harry? Não. Não posso deixá-lo, ele está indefeso em um canto, impossibilitado de saber com precisão o que se passa. Gostaria que Dumbledore chegasse, e eu pudesse ajudar meu amigo e irmão. Mas eu preciso proteger Harry, jurei para James que o seu filho não sofreria, que eu não permitiria. Mas só tenho falhado nessa promessa. Mas e Sirius? E agora? Ele está há um passo das cortinas, tenho medo que a atravesse. Estou tão ocupado pensando neles que esse raio verde quase me atingiu.

Dumbledore, ele chegou finalmente. Posso ajudar Sirius. Finalmente posso proteger meu amigo. Tonks está caída, mas acho que ela melhora, imploro para que melhore, mas tenho que ajudar o Almofadinhas, ele ainda luta. Por que ainda luta? Dumbledore chegou!

Ah não, Harry. Não Harry, por favor, espere. Sirius, por favor, não acredito que... Não agora, por favor, levanta e sai daí. Sirius sai logo dessa cortina e cala a boca dessa mulher que acha que te derrotou.

Se eu acredito nas coisas que Harry me diz, por que tento fazê-lo acreditar que o Sirius se foi? Não! O Sirius não se foi, ele está bem ali, logo atrás da cortina, bem ali.

Não, tudo se foi agora. Minha vida não será nunca mais a mesma. Queria ir embora daqui, morrer e sumir. Mas não posso, tenho que continuar, por Harry e por Tonks. Eles vão ser as pilastras do meu mundo, não suportaria perder nenhum. Meu mundo está desabando pouco a pouco, tudo que amava está se esvaindo, e agora só sobrou duas coisas preciosas para mim. Imploraria para ter aquela vida de novo. Nem que eu vivesse apenas de lembranças, mas seria melhor.

Ah Tonks, por favor, você não. Você também vai me deixar hoje? Logo hoje que já perdi meu melhor amigo? Não, você não pode ir. Não quero que ninguém mais se vá.

Harry, para onde ele foi? Não me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com ele. Mas agora. Agora tenho que cuidar das crianças que estão mal, acho que vou conjurar um pouco de chocolate para elas. Assim se distraem enquanto fazemos os curativos.


End file.
